


New Girl

by sarahloveswaffles667



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahloveswaffles667/pseuds/sarahloveswaffles667





	New Girl

**A/N: I was watching the trilogy and thought of this idea.**

 

Newt shook Thomas awake, he had only been at the glade a day and already he was having nightmares, he had dreamed about all the gladers getting killed by grievers, and the ones that did survive getting out, that after they got out more of them died, about escaping WCKD and surviving in the real world, which had been scorched by the sun, about cranks and the flare, the end of WCKD, Newt's death, half of the gladers' death, and even Chuck's death. It was all a dream, he thought to himself, just a dream. "Thomas, you were screaming in your sleep. Nearly woke up half the bloody glade," Newt spoke trying to calm Thomas down. Thomas blinked a couple times to make sure it was real, "oh, sleeping, yeah it was a dream." Thomas was confused how could something feel so real yet be fake? He was confused, Newt told Thomas to go back to sleep, and left. Thomas kept moving in his hammock, how could it have felt so real?

 

***TIME SKIP-a month later***

 

The box alarm blared loudly, alerting all the gladers and then ran over to the box. You layed on the floor of the box, you woke up and couldn't remember anything other than your name, y/n, you looked around when the box came to a stop. You held up your arm blocking the light as it's shine grew, you saw a bunch of boys mumbling in confusion, "It's a shucking girl," you heard someone mumble. You were greeted by a blonde haired boy with weird eyebrows, "Day one greenie, rise in shine," he said holding out a hand. "My names not greenie, it's y/n," you swatted his hand a way and pulled yourself out of the box. Another boy walked up to you, "Hello love, my name is Newt. i'm the second in command here at the glade, I give you a tour," he smiled. "I want eyebrows to give me the tour," you said pointed at the kid who greeted you in the box. "Okay... Gally! give her a tour. And everyone get back to work," he said leaving you and the boy, who you assumed was Gally, in the middle of the field. He took you around and told you the rules. Then he brought you to a hammock and told you that was where you were going to sleep, you sat on the hammock swaying your feet back and fourth as they hung off the edge, you didn't care when they knocked over your boots, which you threw carelessly under the hammock, you just laid there staring at the sky, you heard a loud noise and saw the walls at the end start to close. A boy with black hair and almond eyes walked over to you, you looked up and then ignored him going back to staring at the sky. "I'm Minho, the keeper of the runners," 'what the hell are runners' you thought to yourself. Minho saw the confused look on your face, "We run the maze behind the walls looking for a way out, it changes every night." he said as if reading your mind. "Not too many girls, huh?" you asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, you're the first one. It's always been boys coming up in the box."

"What is this place? The by who greeted me when I came out of the _'_ _box',_ uh Newt I think, he called it _the glade_. So did the kid that showed me around, Gally I'm pretty sure."

"Yeah, people have been being sent up once a month with more supplies for three years now."

"Who is sending us up here?"

"We don't know who  _the creators_ are."

"Oh."

"Well I'm tired, been running all day, I'm going go. See ya..." he waited for you to say your name.

"Y/n, my name is y/n,"

"See ya, y/n."

 


End file.
